


Careful Of The Baby

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [38]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cutsie shit, M/M, Multi, dumb and domestic, just fluff, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Can I get some darkstache fluff? (sensitive mood on)”- lollyfabs-amazing-trashAnti and Wilford tire themselves out with ice cream.





	Careful Of The Baby

Wilford slumped down on the couch after absolutely stuffing himself with every flavour of ice cream known to man, even the ones he didn’t like. It had been a mission to try them all and Anti had assisted, ticking things off the list and helping Wilford rate.

Anti didn’t have as much of a sweet tooth as Wilford but he could commit when he wanted to. And so they were both regretting their life decisions in food comas on the couch, basically lying on top of each other.

At some point, Dark walked in with his arms crossed, looking not even a little bit sympathetic to their suffering.

“This is what you get for being so reckless.”

Wilford reached out his arms and made grabby hands.

“Just shut up and kiss me, you bastard.”

Anti patted Wilfords mostly firm tummy a couple of times, to which Wilford groaned, and Anti chuckled.

“Yeh, jus’ be careful of the baby.”

Dark had to snicker at that one, addressing Anti.

“Is Wilford the baby in this scenario?”

Wilford held his own stomach and looked faux offended.

“No. The baby is real and I’m naming him Lucifer, after a demon who would actually care about the welfare of a child. You need to start taking some responsibility in your sons life, Darkiplier.”

Dark genuinely couldn’t believe Wilford had managed to keep a straight face through that entire speech, and his form cracked as he absolutely burst into laughter. Laughter that neither Anti nor Wilford were entirely used to, but was absolutely joyous to hear regardless.

Dark was almost doubled over and in tears with his laughter, before he forcibly shifted Wilford and Anti to the side so he could cuddle up in between them.

“You two are utter fools and you disgust me.”

The amount of affection and love that came with those words was almost unnerving, but Anti and Wilford took it for what it was anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
